Oricorio
/ (Baile) / (Pom-Pom) / (Pa'u) / (Sensu) In Past/Future: / (Baile) / (Pom-Pom) / (Pa'u) / (Sensu) / (Breakdance) |dex number = #741 }} Oricorio is the Dancing Pokémon. Oricorio does not evolve, but has different forms based off the nectar that it drinks. * If Red Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Baile Style, where it becomes Fire/Flying-type. * If Yellow Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Pom-Pom Style, where it becomes Electric/Flying-type. * If Pink Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Pa'u Style, where it becomes Psychic/Flying-type. * If Purple Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Sensu Style, where it becomes Ghost/Flying-type. This is totally different in Pokémon Past and Future. * If Baile Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Baile Style, where it becomes Grass/Flying-type. * If Pom-Pom Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Pom-Pom Style, where it becomes Electric/Flying-type. * If Pa'u Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Pa'u Style, where it becomes Psychic/Flying-type. * If Sensu Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into Sensu Style, where it becomes Water/Flying-type. There is also a new '''style of Oricorio in Past/Future. * If Breakdance Nectar is used on Oricorio, it will change into '''Breakdance Style, where it becomes Fighting/Flying-type. Appearance In its Baile Style, native to Ula'ula Island, Oricorio is covered in red feathers with two lines of black feathers across each of its wings and tail. Its plumage resembles a frilly flamenco dress. In its Pom-Pom Style, native to Melemele Island, Oricorio is primarily yellow. Most of its body is pale yellow with a line of longer feathers around its waist like a skirt. Its lower body and short stubby tail are covered with short, white feathers. Fluffy balls of darker yellow feathers cover the end of its wings like pom-poms, and similar, smaller puffs cover its ankles. In its Pa'u Style, native to Akala Island, Oricorio has pink feathers. Its main body is a dark pink, while most of its other feathers are varying shades of pink. A fan of three feathers tips each wing: two light pink with a whitish-pink on in the center. On top of its head is an arrangement of feathers resembling a headdress: a ring of fluffy, light pink feathers with larger, paler feathers standing up from the center. In its Sensu Style, native to Poni Island, Oricorio's feathers are mainly purple. The tips of its wings broaden into a fan shape, and it has a fan-shaped crest on top of its head. At the base of its crest are four feathers with light blue tips. There are two of these feathers on each side, resembling ornamental hairsticks. On the side of each eye are small, light blue markings that resemble eyelashes. In its Breakdance Style, native to the Hooko region, Oricorio's feathers are mainly orange, with the body being dark grey greenish blue. It wears a rust-colored backwards baseball cap with a spiky orange crest looking like hair. It wears a blue lace collar 3/4 sleeve T-shirt with a yellow skumper (dress like jumper) and maroon and white sneakers. Its eyes are lined with lavender. Appearances Pokémon Tales * Melody's Sensu form Oricorio appeared in ''New Moon Shines on the Collector''. * Violet's Oricorio debuted in ''This Broken Wing''. It suffers a broken left wing. * Several wild Pom-Pom Oricorio appeared in ''This Broken Wing''. Known Moves * Pound * Growl * Peck * Helping Hand * Air Cutter * Baton Pass * Feather Dance * Double Slap * Teeter Dance * Roost * Captivate * Air Slash * Revelation Dance * Mirror Move * Agility * Hurricane * Ground Pound (NEW) Oricorio-pom-pom.jpg|Pom-Pom Style Oricorio-pau.jpg|Pa'u Style Oricorio-sensu.jpg|Sensu Style Oricorio Breakdance Style.png|Breakdance Style Category:Pokemon Category:Alola Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Red Pokemon Category:Pink Pokemon Category:Yellow Pokemon Category:Purple Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon